Snow Drifts
"Snow Drifts" is the twenty-first episode of Season Three of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by David H. Goodman & Robert Hull and directed by Ron Underwood. It is sixty-fifth episode of the series overall, and premiered on May 11, 2014. This episode is the first part of the season three finale. Synopsis While Mary Margaret and David celebrate the naming of their son at a coronation in Granny's Diner, Emma and Hook are pulled into Zelena's time portal and find themselves in the Enchanted Forest of the past. But in their quest to discover a way back, they must be careful not to change ANYTHING or risk altering the lives of their friends and family -- as well as their very own existence.http://abcmedianet.com/assets/pr/html/pr66468.html Recap Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle/Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Michael Raymond-James (Credit only) *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Lee Arenberg as Leroy *Anastasia Griffith as Abigail/Kathryn Nolan *Tony Amendola as Geppetto/Marco *Meghan Ory as Ruby *Alex Zahara as King Midas *Beverley Elliott as Granny/Granny *Rebecca Mader as Zelena *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Christopher Gauthier as William Smee *Charles Mesure as Black Beard Co-Starring *Mik Byskov as Black Knight Archer *Faustino Di Bauda as Walter *David-Paul Grove as Doc *Gabe Khouth as Mr. Clark *Christie Laing as Marian/Shackled Woman *Hannah Longworth as Adopted Little Girl *Abby Ross as Young Emma *Iris Truong as Little Girl *Colleen Wheeler as Group Mother Uncredited *CGI Pinocchio *Unknown baby as Neal Nolan Quotes Hook: Things must happen as they always did. Rumplestiltskin: Prince Charming? Emma Swan: His real name is Prince James. Rumplestiltskin: King George's son, whose wedding I've just arranged? Emma: See, that's what I'm trying to tell you. This wedding isn't supposed to happen because the ring he was going to give her gets stolen by Snow. Rumplestiltskin: It's quite a tale you're spinning. Rumplestiltskin: Once you change something in the past, anything from that point forward becomes uncertain. The future, as you can see, is a blank page. Trivia Production Notes *The title card for this episode features Zelena's time spell. *During the celebration at the diner, the picture on the wall depicts the new baby swaddled in a cloth with Prince Charming's crest on it.File:321Diner.png *The "past" scenes with Snow White and Prince Charming were a mixture of reshoots and old footage from "Snow Falls".https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/490615481603080192 *When Princess Abigail and Prince Charming arrive at Midas' castle, there is a swan swimming in the lake.File:321MidasCastle.png *At Midas' ball, Emma is wearing the diadem from her father's dream in "The Tower". Event Chronology *The Enchanted Forest events take place concurrently with "Snow Falls", after "Lacey" and "The Shepherd", and right before "There's No Place Like Home". The story also takes place before Belle is banished from Rumplestiltskin's castle in "Skin Deep". *The Storybrooke events take place after "Kansas", and before "There's No Place Like Home". *The Land Without Magic flashback takes place eighteen years earlier, after "The Stranger" and "Welcome to Storybrooke", and before "Tallahassee". Episode Connections *The baby crib from "The Jolly Roger" has been put together. *The naming ceremony tradition that David is talking about was first seen in "The Miller's Daughter". *Henry started looking at apartment listings in "Kansas". *Mr. Gold mentions Moe kidnapping Belle, which happened in "The Crocodile". *Gold proposed to Belle in "Kansas" where he also entrusted her with the "fake dagger". *Regina talks about how her first love was killed because of her, which occurred in "The Stable Boy". *Regina's heart was stolen in "Bleeding Through", and returned to her in "Kansas". *Regina tells Robin about how Tinker Bell helped her find her soul mate in "Quite a Common Fairy". *Zelena was killed by Mr. Gold in "Kansas". *Aurora was transformed into a flying monkey in "A Curious Thing". *Prince Charming became betrothed to Princess Abigail in "The Shepherd". *Zelena's time portal was opened in "Kansas". *When Hook finds Emma, she is sitting by the same pond that Regina took Henry to in "The Tower". *Emma broke the Dark Curse in "A Land Without Magic". *Hook mentions the defeat of Zelena and Peter Pan; events featured in "Kansas" and "Going Home". *Emma's life with Henry in New York City is explored in "Going Home" and "New York City Serenade". *Emma's habit of moving around and running was previously referred to in "The Thing You Love Most" and "The Price of Gold". *Hook mentions the Ogre Wars, with the first war occurring in "Manhattan" the third war in "Skin Deep". The second war is referred to in "Red-Handed". *Hook mentions the first time Emma came to Storybrooke; an event featured in "Pilot". *Hook makes a reference to Emma's trademark leather jacket, which first appeared in "Pilot". *Scenes from "Snow Falls" are reused, and the episode is similarly named. *Prince Charming's ring was first given to him in "The Shepherd". *Hook and the Dark One's "complicated past" is explored in "The Crocodile". *The curse Rumplestiltskin creates is enacted in "Pilot" and "The Thing You Love Most". *Rumplestiltskin was reunited with his son in "Manhattan". *Rumplestiltskin wonders why his future self hasn't killed Hook, and Hook remarks that it "wasn't for lack of effort", referring to events in "The Outsider" and "In the Name of the Brother". *The story behind the marionettes in Rumplestiltskin's castle is revealed in "That Still Small Voice". *Belle's servitude as Rumplestiltskin's maid occurred due to a deal made in "Skin Deep". *Rumplestiltskin is shocked to hear that he and Belle will fall for each other; an event featured in "Skin Deep". *Rumplestiltskin mentions giving King George a son, which is an event explored in "The Shepherd". *The crystal ball used to spy on Snow White is the same one that was used by Neal in "The Heart of the Truest Believer". *The flute music opening tavern scene can also be heard in the pub Anton visits in "Tiny " as well as the tavern where young Cora worked in "Bleeding Through". *This is not the first time Emma uses her feminine charm during a mission; she also did so with Ryan in "Pilot". *Hook's ship is docked in the harbor where the encounter with Black Beard in "The Jolly Roger" took place. *It is also the very same harbor where the ship, then known as the Jewel of the Realm, was docked in "Good Form" (although the buildings look slightly different since the scene in "Good Form" takes place during the day). *Hook stops Smee from killing a rat and adds that Smee will "understand someday", referring to Smee's future self being transformed into a rat in "The Outsider". *The glamor spell Rumplestiltskin casts on Emma and Hook is the same one he used on Regina in "The Evil Queen". *Snow White uses a grappling hook to climb Midas' castle wall, which is the same tactic that she uses to break into King George's castle in "An Apple Red As Blood". Cultural References Biblical *When Hook is pondering where and when in the past Enchanted Forest he and Emma have landed, he briefly mentions the belly of a whale; referencing the biblical story of Jonah. Disney *Emma mentions the 1994 Disney movie The Lion King as an example of a royal baby announcement. *Eighteen years ago, young Emma watched a woman give her new adoptive daughter a Mickey Mouse doll.File:321ItsMickey.png ** Fairytales and Folkore *This episode features Snow White, Prince Charming and the Evil Queen from the Snow White fairy tale, Red Riding Hood and Granny from the Little Red Riding Hood fairy tale, Captain Hook and Smee from the Peter Pan story, King Midas and his daughter from the Midas myth, Geppetto and Pinocchio from the Pinocchio story as well as Marian from the Robin Hood ballad, Belle from the Beauty and the Beast fairy tale and Rumplestiltskin from the Rumplestiltskin fairytale. Popular Culture *Leroy says "Ding Dong!", and Granny asks, "She's really..?", a reference to The Wizard of Oz song "Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead". *David mentions that the security video tape is Betamax. *Emma makes references to Marty McFly and the 1985 movie Back to the Future. **There are several scene similarities with Back to the Future such as Emma interfering with her parents' first meeting by causing one of them to fall from a tree just as Marty did with George McFly, the pictures in the storybook disappear as in the movie, and the family scene in the diner is a rewritten version of Marty and his family sitting at a dinner table. *Emma's alias in the Enchanted Forest is Princess Leia; a reference to one of the main protagonists of the original Star Wars trilogy. This reference is made especially interesting by the fact that Lucasfilm, the studio behind the series, was bought by Disney, the parent company of ABC, the network that airs Once Upon a Time. *Hook's alias in the Enchanted Forest is Prince Charles; a reference to the current Prince of Wales, who is currently first in line for the British throne. Goofs *David mistakenly calls his son's announcement ceremony a "coronation". This mistake is also present in the episode synopsis released by ABC. Videos 3x21 & 3x22 - Snow Drifts and There's No Place Like Home - Finale Promo 3x21 & 3x22 - Snow Drifts and There's No Place Like Home - Finale Canadian Promo 3x21 & 3x22 - Snow Drifts and There's No Place Like Home - Sneak Peek 1 3x21 & 3x22 - Snow Drifts and There's No Place Like Home - Sneak Peek 2 References